


jaku jishaku

by awakenedperfectnerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakenedperfectnerd/pseuds/awakenedperfectnerd
Summary: this was the boy i loved. a little bit messy, a little bit ruined, a beautiful disaster, just like me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever and i finally wrote the 1st chapter and updated it!!  
> yayy  
> also, if any of you are confused the part after the stars is in harry's pov.  
> So, i updated ch 1 only. I think i'll post the next one as ch 2 if it's not too short.  
> 

 

draco had given up hope that he’d ever find someone who was not a jerk, be it jerks or friends. He had lost his sexual drive and had no interntion of going out but his friends dragged him and he went begrudgingly.

Hermoine and ron left him by the bar with luna and ginny, which according to draco wasn’t a better option as they were either making out or finding people for draco. They’d randomly point to someone and be like they’re hot! You should talk to them and so on. 

draco was getting frustrated by their constant pestering and decided to ignore them by getting smashed. 

soon, ginny and luna got into a heated makeout session and forgot all about draco(he was thankful for this but knowing them they'd soon resume pestering draco so he decided to drink somewhere else). 

all this time draco was suspicious that someone was staring at him, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a green eyed boy staring at him. he smirked when he saw draco look at him and started to grind on the boy behind him who according to draco was enjoying it a bit too much. he wanted to push the stranger off the boy and - "wait, why am i thinking like that about him? no, no, no not going down that road again" draco thought. he felt his cheeks getting flushed and decided to stick with his plan of getting smashed.

 

             

 

                  * * * *

harry had been dragged to the bar by remus and sirius, not that he didn't like bars and dancing he did, just nowadays he wasn't in a mood to go anywhere.

when he entered the bar though, his mood made a 180 degree. he was ready to dance his ass off.

while dancing he saw a boy with platinum hair drinking and getting teased by two girls, he was rolling his eyes at them and harry found himself chuckling at the boy's expression.

when the boy shifted, harry decided to go talk to him and had to use every bit of his self control to not blush and giggle like a schoolgirl when they made eye contact. he smirked and decided to test his luck by grinding on the guy behind him, the poor guy got flustered and looked away. harry found it cute and encouraged by remus n sirius( who were watching the whole thing) he decided to go talk to the cute guy.

****

Draco felt someone behind him and almost fell out of his chair when he realized who it was. He started panicking and would have ran away if not for luna pulling him back. "Draco here has a tendency to run away when he sees someone he finds cute" luna said, all the while smirking at a flustered draco. Draco wanted to punch her in her face and groan at her timing but all he could do was awkwardly laugh and wish the ground swallowed him.  
Suddenly, ginny hugged the guy and was shouting in his ear "harry!! I did not expect to see you here!". Harry laughed and was saying something but draco wasn't listening. 'Is he allowed to be this good looking' was all draco could think while blatantly staring at his face. It was ginny shouting ''oh my god! is that ron on the dance floor? I gotta record that'' that pulled him out of his trance. He was sure he looked like a ripe tomato with the way he was blushing with luna smirking like that. She was upto something evil draco was sure of that. Harry was still grinning when he turned back towards draco and luna and shook luna's hand. "So" harry said grinning " you think of me as cute?". Draco so wanted to run away but luna knew him too well and draco regretted ever befriending her as she had a strong hold on his arm and was squeezing it when she felt draco about to run."y-yeah" draco stuttered and he seriously wanted someonr to shout fire or anything just so he could run away from there. This night was turning out to be much more than he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco being a flustered mess and harry and draco being oblivious idiots.  
> luna scting as the cupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally (still can't believe it and i am writing the notes before writing the chapter) am posting this chapter and officially finishing this fic. i wanted it to be a one shot which turned into 2 chapters because i am a big procrastinator. so here it is! the 2 and final chapter.

draco was seriously regretting his life decisions.  
on the other hand, harry too was a flustered mess, he couldn't stop gushing over how draco called him cute and was constantly blushing after that and trying so hard to not let draco see that though.  
luna who knew both of them well knew that these idiots won't be able to do anything on their own, decided to give them a nudge.  
"everyone let's do shots!" which led to thr current situation, draco sitting at the bar scowling at his drink, tipsy due to the amount of shots he'd taken to calm his inner fangirl. harry was dancing, more like grinding on random guys. dance wanted to go up to him and just - ugh, why did these thoughts keep popping up in his head! he was supposed to be taking a break from guys. he had had bad experiences with guys which were enough to make him want to puke at the thought of a relationship but harry seemed different, he had a feeling that harry wouldn't turn out to be like the rest of the guys. he shook his head, this was a dangerous territory he was setting foot in, draco had to he careful.  
on one hand draco wanted to go up to harry and dance with him so that he wouldn't be grinding up on others, on the other hand harry had tried a lot to persuade draco to go with him it was draco who refused to go which made luna want to lock them in a room and not let them out till they were so tired that they couldn't move.  
the main reason luna got them so drunk was because she was hoping they'd be drunk enough to make out or atleast for someone to spill something which would lead to drunk confessions. they were perfect for each other and clearly attracted to each other and poor harry was trying so hard despite his shy nature. it was draco she wanted to hit in the head for turning into a flustered mess and panicking. she was thinking about what to do while looking at a sulking draco stealing glances at harry who was trying to make draco jealous? turned on? or maybe both? by basically dry humping strangers. she wanted to facepalm herself at their lame attempts at trying to seduce the other, well more like harry's lame attempts.   
she was just about to go up to draco to drag him onto the dance floor when she noticed the bartender flirting(?!) with draco.

draco was still sulking and getting turned on and jealous by harry's grinding when he thought he heard the bartender say something to him. he turned around to look at the bartender who was giving him a wayy seductive smile. "why is a pretty boy like you sitting here sulking?" draco was sure that his face was red as a cherry. "just like that" draco replied with a short smile. he didn't want the bartender to know that the reason he was sulking was grinding on the dance floor with someone else. "is that your ex you keep looking at then?" the bartender replied with the same seductive smile which was looking a bit creepy now if you ask draco." w-what? no no no. i'm not looking at him, I'm just looking in that direction, he just happens to be in my way!" shit, does that mean harry had noticed that i was staring at him? draco thought. "sure hon." the bartender laughed. draco couldn't help but crack a small smile."ooo, trouble in paradise boy." the bartender laughed and pointed behind draco.  
draco turned and was hit with a strong wave of harry's perfume,before he could recover from the paradise that was harry's perfume, harry was holding his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. "oh" was all draco could say.

meanwhile, luna who was witnessing the whole fiasco had been joined by ginny, ron and hermoine. they wanted to thank the bartender for flirting with draco. it hadn't been difficult to convince him to flirt, he too like the four of them had noticed draco and harry and seen how after the shots draco had been blatantly staring at harry and harry had become bolder as he was flirting and been more touchy feely with draco making draco nore flustered than before, which came as a shock to all of them as they had never seen draco so flustered and harry so bold.  
so, it was all a part of their plan to get the bartender to pretend to flirt with draco to make harry jealous so that he would finally stop trying to make draco jealous and make the move himself.  
their plan worked because it seemed that if harry had superpowers he would have killed the bartender with his stare.

  
draco didn't even notice harry come up behind him and now he was being pulled to the dance floor, all the while the only thing he could think of was harry holding his hand, he didn't know why but his first thought was to intertwin his fingers with harry's. as soon as he did that harry stopped and turned to him. draco sweared his heartbeat was louder than the dj but harry smiled and leant forward and pecked his lips. draco was still recovering from the shock of harry holding his hand and now a kiss?!! "oh shit, you didn't like it? oh my god i am so sorry. it's just i you looked so cute when we met and with you being flustered i was gushing over how cute you are! and that bartender flirting with you! that was - mmph" suddenly draco's mouth was over harry's and he was kissing him so passionately while one hand was caressing his cheek and the other was in his hair at the back of his neck. harry pulled draco closer to him.

the next morning, draco woke up with a splitting headache and a ringing he thought was in hi dream. he reached for his phone on the bedside table but it felt a bit different, "i must be really hungover" he thought.   
"soooooo, how was your night?" was the first question luna asked as soon as he picked up the phone.   
" what do you mean how was last night?"  
he heard a ruffle from his side. there's someone else with me draco thought.  
" well, you did vanish after your and harry's makeout."  
shit.   
"good morning sunshine"   
hold on, draco thought. that sounded a lot like harry.  
"draco you there?" luna shouted from the phone.   
"yeah ,yeah i'll call you later." "bye luna"  
huh, why does that sound so much like harry?  
"oooo , so harry's up huh? i see. ttyl then. use protection!"  
fuck. it is harry, draco thought.  
"last night was fun" harry said.  
"yeah. um, i should go" draco wanted to run before it turned into something more than a one night stand and he was hurt again.  
"what?why? i thought you were gonna stay and we were gonna cuddle and then make breakfast and maybe watch something together mr. i become a flustered mess whenever i'm near you?" harry teased.  
"what! i don't become a flustered mess! hell, i am the opposite of a flustered mess! i'll show you." and with that draco was on top of a very much naked harry with his hands pinned to the bed.  
harry smirked and draco blushed making harry coo at his face.  
draco bent down to kiss harry and thought maybe he could give harry a chance and not run away this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> i am so happy that i finally finished this fic!! i've been thinking of writing one for more than a year now and i started writing one last yr but i couldn't complete it but here is my first completed fic!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I finally updated the story!!! Yayyyy  
> also i'm gonna be posting updates and other things about the fic on tumblr  
> here's my id :awakenedperfectnerd  
> only for my fics.


End file.
